Big Brother 14, Boogie and Frank
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Frank, risking his health for Boogie's safety, puts himself through critical conditions. How far is he willing to go to ensure the safety of not only his only ally, but the person he feels closest to in the house?


"Ohhhhg…" Frank moans, sitting up in his bed and holding his stomach.

Could this week get any worse? First Boogie's on the block next to Joe, thanks to the current HOH, Brittany. Everyone's talking about an endurance competition coming up, and all the sudden it seems- out of no where- Frank comes down with a terrible bug.

He looks to the clock; five twenty seven in the morning. Today was the veto competition, and he had to be as well rested as possible if there were any chance of him taking Boogie off the block, and keeping himself from being back-doored.

At first he and Boogie were more then ecstatic that his chip was pulled. They figured they'd be set, but by the looks of things now…

_No, it probably isn't an issue. I'm sure it'll pass by morning._

He lays himself back down, his head feeling particularly heavy, and falls back asleep after another half hour of tossing and turning.

Around nine fifteen he gives up on getting any rest, having been awake on and off though out the night, and sits upright in his bed.

"Finally." Boogie huffs, and Frank's startled.

Boogie had just stepped in the room, noticing Frank's finally up.

"You need to eat a sustaining breakfast if you want to do good in the veto today. We're starting in less then an hour, you know."

Breakfast… the thought of food made him want to vomit. But what was Boogie saying? Oh- shoot… the veto! Frank quickly shoots up, but upon standing feels dizzy and stumbles back down.

Boogie gives him a concerned look, and catches him by the arm. "Calm down there, we still have some time to prepare." He suggests.

As much as he'd like to believe his weariness came form his hasty movements, Frank knew he wasn't in proper biological condition to be out of bed, much less participate in the competition. "Actually Boogie, there's something I-" He begins, but Boogie cuts him off.

"You know, it really means a lot to me that you're doing this. I know it was just coincidence that your chip got picked, but I still- I appreciate having you on my side. Knowing you're there to back me up, it gives me hope that maybe we can survive another week here."

He had to make this difficult, didn't he…?

"Sorry- I'm just rambling." Boogie chuckles. "What was it you were going to say?"

"Um…" Frank stutters. "Let's… go eat some food before the competition begins." He fake smiles.

Boogie smiles back, and the two proceed into the kitchen.

Even just walking he felt disoriented though. He tried his best not to seem obvious; Joe had come down with something similar during the HOH competition, and wasn't allowed to participate due to his health. The last thing he needed was to be ban from the veto, and lose all chance of saving his only ally in the game.

_ I can't let that happen though. I _won't_ let it come to that._

"You okay there?" Danielle questions as Frank wobbles into the room. Everyone looks at him.

He freezes. "Oh- y-yeah. Just lost my footing there for a second."

The houseguests shrug and smirk; all except Boogie, who looked slightly concerned. He's about to say something to Frank, but Joe cuts them off.

"I made some hash browns for breakfast- you gentleman want some?" He asks, holding a plate of it in front of them.

"Urk- uh, I'm actually not really hungry." Frank stutters, backing away slightly.

Between Joe's nagging and Boogie's concerned, Frank eventually gave in and decided to eat. He had a hard time keeping it down, but what was even more challenging was pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. Boogie was probably right though; if he was going to win this competition, he needed to get some substance in him.

As he's sitting and attempting to eat, Frank ponders the possibility of why Boogie's been so supportive lately. It's not like him. Could it be that he maybe actually cares…? But no. He chalks it up to the fact that Boogie's relying on him to win this veto and save the both of them. He said it himself; Frank's his last hope.

Who else was he going to rely on, after all? Joe would obviously pull himself, Brittany would keep her nominations the same- or even pull Joe off and backdoor Frank! Jenn- no need to worry about her winning this. And Danielle was the last to be pulled after Frank. She may actually have a shot at winning this, and the houseguest knew she'd do whatever Brittany told her to do with it. Frank was more then aware that this would not be a move in their favor, and Boogie knew just as well.

"Houseguests!" Dan, Brittany's choice of this competition's host, calls out from the living room. "It is time for the veto competition! Competitors, please head into the diary room and grab your gear. Everybody else-" He points to the backyard, walking towards it. "We're going outside."

As the black screen over the door lifts, what looks to be a gym set-up is reviled. Frank, Boogie, and the other players try to get a good look at it before heading in the opposite direction to get their gear on.

They were dressed up in knee and arm pads, as well as different colored helmets and padded gloves. Maybe this wasn't going to be endurance after all! But Frank's hopes were crushed when he steps outside and sees the competition at whole.

The players must balance on a rotating platform while keeping hold of the support handles above them. They must have one hand on the handle at all times, or they will be disqualified. Once everyone's up and holding, the treadmill-like machine under their feet starts to slowly move beneath them, and the six begin their walk.

Brit is the first one down, followed by Danielle within the first hour. It's apparent how neither of them really cares what happens with the veto, which pisses Frank off. He's up there fighting for Boogie to stay, and those two couldn't give two fucks. About half an hour after this, Jenn goes down, and Frank, as well as the other house guests, can see that Boogie is struggling.

"You hanging in there alright?" Frank pants, becoming slightly exhausted himself.

Boogie nods, sweat dripping down the back of his neck, as he continues to stumble across the platform.

Frank started to feel a little bad, but why should he? Boogie's fighting for his own life up there; there's no reason he can't put an effort forth. After another couple minutes of watching this though Frank's concern overpasses the thought, and he can't help but feel bad.

"Hey." Frank says, looking over at Boogie. "I got this."

This morning Frank was sure he had no chance at winning, much less competing, in today's competition. Seeing Boogie here, fighting so hard to stay in… It motivated him in a way to fight for what he believes in. He needed Boogie in this game- he's relied on him for so much in a social aspect. Now it was his turn.

"I got this." Frank reiterates, staring sternly at his ally.

Boogie said himself that Frank was his last hope, but is he willing to put all that trust into Frank and leave the matter out of his hands? Another couple minutes of struggled limps, and the answer is clear.

"Boogie! You have let go of your handle, and are therefore eliminated!" Dan announces.

Boogie stumbles off the spinning platform and lands on the cushy surface below. He lays there for a while, no one coming to his aid. Unbelievable; he's been up there trying his hardest for almost two hours, and no one can bother to see if he's alright? When Danielle and Brittany 'lost their balance' and dropped, it seemed as though everyone came rushing to their side. They weren't even up there for more than twenty minutes, Frank thinks, and somehow they deserve that care and attention? It drove Frank mad, and he channels his anger to focus on the task at hand; win.

Joe both seems to be doing alright, but Frank's strength is dropping quickly due to his virus.

Frank's been trying to keep his condition on the down-low, but Joe _knows_ how lousy Frank is feeling. He tries to taunt his victim, but Frank tunes him out. He focuses on Boogie's image, knowing how much he needed him to win, knowing he _promised_ Boogie he would, and even more then that, how much he needed Boogie in the game. Everyone's turned their backs on them; no one wants him in the house, and Boogie's the only one he has. That alone is reason enough to fight, but was there something more? Frank couldn't bare to think about Boogie leaving. If he walked out that door, he might so much as break down and cry. Boogie's been there for him, he cares about him as more then someone he can align with, but something that he describes as more personal and intimate. There was no question about it, he had to hang in there.

It begins to get dark, and though Frank's lost track of time, he guesses it's around nine at night. His movements are sluggish, but Joe's not doing as good either. Frank nearly slips, to which Joe perks up. Frank catches his balance though and continues to walk, more awake.

"I'm not gonna lie…" Joe begins, speaking more subtle then before. "When I win this, I plan on using the veto on myself."

Frank took this as more threats though, and doesn't give Joe his attention.

After a pause, Joe continues anyway. "You shouldn't have to worry though. I'm sure you know Brit's planning on back-dooring you, but, I've heard from just about everyone in this house. You aren't really the target."

Frank looks up. Did Joe just say Brittany was _planning_ to back-door him? He had his suspicions… but…

"W-wait…" Frank stutters. "If I'm not the target… then…"

"Now I know you and Boogie are on a team here, but look at this from a gaming perspective Frank; you don't have to worry about going home this week. Trust me; save your strength, and rest up so you can sleep off that virus and be in proper condition for the HOH. You need that next week if you want to make a come-back in this game, it's the best thing for you."

All these thoughts were swimming through his head. Boogie really is the target here. Joe was suggesting that Frank drop because he's not in danger, but wouldn't the same thing apply to Joe in that case?

_This is a trick._

If Joe knows the numbers, is aware of how things will turn out, and is trying this hard to get Frank to drop, it could mean one of two things. In the unlikely probability of a secret alliance between Joe and Brittany, Frank concludes Joe must be lying. Lying about where the target stands, at least. It's very possible something's going on Frank doesn't know about, and Joe's the real target here. And there's always the possibility that he doesn't know where everyone's vote stands. Maybe Frank is the real target in the event Joe removes himself.

He figures it must be the exhaustion talking; Joe will say anything he can in order to get Frank to drop and end this. It's just another tactic, like what Joe was saying before about him being sick.

…wait…

"What did you say?" Frank grunts, glaring at Joe after a moment.

"I'm just suggesting you get some rest in before the HOH. Strategically, it's the best-"

"No no no. About me having a virus."

Joe pauses and shrugs, and Frank gives him a malicious glare.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone." Frank accuses.

"You just- I don't know, you looked sick. I know what it feels like. I was there." Joe shrugs.

Yeah, he was there during the last HOH. He knows what it feels like, and he also knows that Big Brother can pull you from a competition if they feel it's a health risk.

That mother fucker…

"You did this to me!" Frank grunts. "You fucking sabotaged me you ass-hole!"

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about!" Joe denies, but Frank's eyes still seethe with anger. "…okay, so I did. I intentionally gave you a virus, but I was just trying to protect myself! You know what I mean- you're up here now fighting for yourself, even with the condition you're in. All's fair in war, you know what I'm saying? You and I both gotta do what we gotta do to stay in this house."

He was wrong. Not about doing anything to stay in the house- he understood that. He was wrong about Frank's purpose though; why he was still up here, fighting through the sickness no matter how much it was killing him. It wasn't war…

"That's not what this is about." Frank begins. "Maybe it is for you, but I'm not up here for selfish reasons. Boogie is more to me then someone I'm just 'on a team' with…"

Dan steps outside before Joe can respond, and tells them both the competition is over.

"W-what?"

The two look at each other; both still walking, both with their hands tightly gripping the handles.

"I got called to the diary room, they told me you're both disqualified." Dan informs. Neither seem to believe it- who could they trust anymore?- until production announces it officially, and the treadmills underneath them stop.

_Crap. Production heard what we were saying. They know what condition I'm in, they've disqualified me for being sick._

In his panic, Frank had forgotten Dan had said they were _both_ disqualified. As everyone groups in the living room, the nominees take their seat, and production speaks with them.

"Due to new information, we are recalling a player due to sickness." She begins. "And another for biological sabotage."

The houseguests look between Frank and Joe. There was no use trying to hide it now.

"You were sick…?" Boogie questions, seemingly shocked.

"Because of this inconvenience, we have no choice but to award the power of veto to the next eligible contestant with the longest standing time."

After being instructed to enter the diary room, Boogie returns with the POV around his next. The ceremony is to be delayed to tomorrow morning, due to the conflictions.

So much has happened in the past twenty four hours, and Frank didn't know what to think of it. He was beyond relieved that he no longer had to worry about Boogie going home, but with that brought new problems. Brittany had to name a replacement nominee…

There was no way of Frank knowing for certain who she may nominate, but as it looks and sounds, and from what he's been told, it seems as though the target is on his back. For now, he was resting.

Boogie enters the room, and approaches him at his bed; his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"…I'm sorry." Frank sighs.

"Damn right you are. Honestly Frank, what were you thinking?"

Frank pauses, and shuts his eyes for a moment. Boogie's right; he should have known better then to say anything about his condition.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself." Boogie says, and when Franks looks at him sees the pain in his eyes.

He doesn't know how to respond.

"I heard the whole conversation between you and Frank." Boogie admits. "I was stepping outside to see where things stood, but before I could even make my presence known I heard what you were talking about."

"Which was?" Frank questions.

"You wanting to protect me."

A blush falls over Frank's face, and he leans his head back against his pillow.

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that. I know you said you were fighting for me, but there's more important things then not being evicted."

"Like saving my strength so I can win HOH next week and exact revenge?"

Boogie laughs slightly. "No." He sits on the edge of Frank's bed, and places his hand on his arm.

"Well… what, then?"

"How about your well being, for starters." Boogie points out. _Oh… right._ "…and…" He stutters. "I… I don't know. I care about you…"

His words were so quiet that Frank almost didn't hear him. He did, though, and he still couldn't believe it. He stares in disbelief at his ally, who smiles back at him nervously.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't _want_ to go home this week, but I would never expect you to put yourself at any inconvenience for my sake." Boogie continues.

Frank looks down. "I didn't want you to go home either." He admits. "I couldn't bare to think of what this would be like without you. I can't do this on my own. And not just on a gaming aspect but… I don't know, I feel so secure with you here."

The two pause for a while. Eventually Boogie stands up, and walks toward the door.

"You need me to bring you something? Food, water… anything at all?"

Frank shakes his head. "Nah. I'm good."

Boogie smirks. "I'll be right back with a bowl of soup. Don't go anywhere- you need to rest."

The veto ceremony rolled around, and there's been some talk about Brittany and her team wanting to back-door Janelle. It was hopeful thinking until Frank overheard Dan and Shane discussing the votes; specifically using Frank's name as a nominee.

_Maybe there's still a chance though. Maybe Brittany will change her mind and put up Janelle as a replacement nominee. Expect the unexpected… right?_

"This is the veto ceremony." Boogie begins. "Having won the power of veto, I have the choice to veto one of Brittany's nominations."

Typically in nominations, the holder of the power of veto will allow each nominee a moment to say why he or she should use the power on them. Because the holder is also a nominee, however, it is not required.

"I have decided…" Boogie starts. He pauses though, and makes the mistake of looking at Frank. The conversation he was never meant to hear echos through his head, and he sighs. "Not. To use, the power of veto."

Shocked looks spread about the room, and the air noiseless. Boogie cringes as he sets the veto back in the box, and closes the lid.


End file.
